troubles with love
by XxlovinjadexX
Summary: what if... ichigo and kisshu were brother and sister? what would happen, they ask Ryou to do a blood test, is it true? are they siblings? rated T for languge


Troubles with Love

"Hmm, looks like you're stuck koneko-chan, what do ya say, you gunna come with me _now?_" Kisshu asked, his smirk on his face, you could even see the fire building within him, _'koneko-chan, you'll finally be mine,'_ He thought, he was so confident then all the other times, more confident then he has ever been.

"Kish! Get _out_ of my room!" Ichigo yelled at him, of course, she was furious with him! He just teleported in like it was his own room!

"K-Kish? You've finally come home!" Ichigo's mom said in the doorway, _'who is this?'_ thought Kisshu.

"Mom get out! He'll kill you!" Ichigo said, kisshu wasn't letting her block her mom, to protect her, to get her away from him. He had his sword pointing at Ichigo's mother.

"Kisshu! You put that down right now!" Ichigo's mom scodeled.

"You cant tell me what to do! You're not my mom! I can do whatever I like!" Kisshu yelled back.

"I thought you would have remembered, Kisshu, I'm you're mother, Ichigo is you're sister, Shirinto is you're father," Sakuro said, smiling. Kisshu walked to a wall.

"Kish what are you doing?" Ichigo asked. He put his hands on the wall and started banging his head on the wall

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Koneko-chan isn't my sister, she cant be my sister!" Kisshu said banging his head on the wall like crazy.

"What wrong with being her sister and why are you calling her Koneko-chan?" Sakuro asked.

"I can awnser both questions at once, We're supposed to be enemies but when I fist met her I kissed her and fell in love with her!" Kisshu was still banging his head agents' the wall.

"Well, _brother_, STOP BANGING YOU'RE HEAD ON MY WALL YOU'RE GUNNA PUT A DENT IN TI!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, you should be kinder to him, he's going through a hard time now," Sakuro said.

"Okay mum, Kisshu? Wanna go out for a walk, get some freash air, well polluted air?" Ichigo asked him putting both her hands on his shoulders to stop him from banging his head.

"Okay," Kisshu said, usually he would be all exited, but now, he was in a bad mood. They walked to the park, Ichigo stopped, kisshu turned around slowly. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I-ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm sorry Kisshu, I fell so bad for you," Ichigo said, her friends were watching, Ryou said there was an alien, witch there was, "You have to be stuck with me, I'm sorry."

"ICHHIGO!" Minto came through the bushes, "What are you doing hugging the _enemy?_"

"He isn't the enemy, he's my-" Ichigo tried to say.

"No you can't date the enemy!" Minto argued.

"But I'm-"Ichigo tried again.

"No! You can't date him!" Minto still did not get it.

"But I'm-"Ichigo once again got cut off.

"No Ichigo-oneechan! You can't go with him na no da!" Pudding stated, pointing at Kisshu.

"LISTEN!" Ichigo yelled, "I'm NOT dating him, he's my brother, well I don't know that for sure, but my mom caught him in my room and said he was my brother and then he started banging his head on the wall, so now he's gunna get a _big_ head ach, if he dosent have one already," Ichigo finished.

"We have to get you to Ryou," Zakuro said walking back to café.

"Okay, come on Kisshu," Ichigo still did not smile at him; she still kept her guard up around him as if he was playing a joke on her.

They got to the café and walked in. "WOAHH! I told you to _kill_ the enemy not _bring_ the enemy!" Ryou said.

"Shirigona! Listen, I need you to do a blood test on me and kisshu," Ichigo said, she almost sounded pleading.

"No way! He'll try to kill me!" Ryou replied, their faces were close together as they were arguing, witch kisshu did NOT like, but he knew he had to resets if he were her brother, _'wait, a brother is protective of there sister, aren't they?'_ kisshu thought, he decided ageist it.

"Shirigone, please, he might be my brother, I need to know the truth! It's killing me, and it's killing kisshu, he's confused and hurt, he doesn't get any of this," Ichigo reasoned with him, tears were being to sting her chocolate eyes.

"Alright, alright, Both of you, come with me," Ryou said walking to the basement door. Ichigo and kisshu followed. "Sit down," Ryou instructed. They both nodded. "I have to put a needle in both of you're veins, then I will have to make Kisshu's into human form, then I will be able to tell. Oh and, no hurting me, or else I'm not doing this," Ryou explined it, kisshu let out his hand.

You could actually hear the blood going into the tube. It made Ichigo nervous, her cat ears and tail were already out. She was hugging her whole body together. "Kone- I mean, Ichigo? Don't you want to know if I'm you're brother?" Kisshu asked, Ichigo nodded. "Do you fell sick?" Kisshu asked again, once again Ichigo nodded. "Do you like needles?" Kisshu asked his final question, Ichigo nodded her head no.

"Ichigo, it doesn't hurt, do you want me to do anything to help you get through the needle?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo stretched a hand toward him, he got the hint. He grabed her hand and nodded at Ryou. Ichigo was shaking with fear. Ryou put the needle in, it pinched a bit, but then she started to relax. He didn't take as much from Ichigo since he didn't need to make adjustments to anything.

"A-are you done?" Ichigo asked, her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Yes Ichigo, I'm done," Ryou said calmly and went to a table and started on his work.

Me: Chapter one done! Haha, that rhymes'. Teehee

Kisshu: Shut up!

Me: Fine!

Ichigo: Kisshu don't be mean

Kisshu: She made me your brother! I don't want to be you're brother I want to be you're lover!

Ichigo: Boo hoo!

Me: That rhymed to! I think…

Kisshu: GRRRR


End file.
